


ERROR 401: UNAUTHORIZED ACCESS

by Fanfic_Soup



Series: UNDERTALE.exe [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bad Puns, Bonding, Dark, Family, Hurt/Comfort, Manipulation, Multi, Possessive Behavior, Reader Is Not Frisk, Reader-Insert, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-14 23:03:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10545846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanfic_Soup/pseuds/Fanfic_Soup
Summary: "Then there isn't anything to worry about, right?"After all, Undertale was just a massive program. Things changed all the time."Perhaps conventionally. But..." He looked disconcerted. "Something wasadded."





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!  
> After a long hiatus, I've finally sorted out a satisfying story for the sequel to ERROR 404: FANFICTION NOT FOUND. Thank you all for bearing with me! That said, it may still take me a while to get chapters out for this series, so please continue to be patient!  
> As an added warning, if you haven't read ERROR 404, you might be a little confused coming into this story.  
> Thanks again, and please enjoy!  
> [Once again, I did not create the character Error Sans; All credit goes to **loverofpiggies** on Tumblr]

It was dark.  
  
It was so, so dark.  
  
You were floating in nothingness.  
  
Then you felt it. You felt the horrible, gnawing sensation you felt so often in your dreams;  
  
When you looked down at your body, you saw the glowing rectangles again, eating away at your data.  
  
You couldn’t move, you couldn’t cry out for help.  
  
You were trapped.  
  
The black stream of data was sneaking up on you again, and you could only think one thing.  
  
_Stop_  
  
~  
  
You sat up with a start, sending the book on your lap and clattering to the floor. When you looked around and realized you were still in your home, you relaxed into your armchair, exhaling heavily.  
  
That nightmare again.  
  
You'd been having it with increasing frequency lately, and although Error had asked you about it on more than one occasion, for some reason you couldn't bring yourself to tell him about it; Instead, you would tell him they were about the nightmarish glitches the two of you had been forced to face so long ago. Thankfully, he would nod understandingly and drop the subject.  
  
You shifted in your chair, stretching a little, and you noticed you had a blanket covering you. You smiled to yourself, squeezing the soft fabric between your fingers; Error must have been home when you'd fallen asleep, and covered you up.  
  
Life with Error wasn't quite as domestic as you'd thought being with someone would be; While he **did** spend a lot of time in your home, he was often working for sporadic periods of time, and he never actually slept. He would sit in the bed if you asked, but... he'd never fully relax.  
  
It wasn't a normal life, it wasn't perfect, but... that was okay. He was here with you, and there wasn't anything that would change that.  
  
You stood from your chair, heading to the kitchen to get a drink when you heard a knock at the front door. You frowned to yourself and curiously approached it, hesitating to open it. Error never knocked when he came to the house, he just sort of 'appeared' in it, but that said... who else could it possibly be? As far as you knew, the only way to enter the void was through tears, and so far Error was the only one you knew who could open them, other than...  
  
You opened the door cautiously. "Hello...?"  
  
"XXXXX, X/X." A familiar voice answered, and with your suspicion confirmed, you threw open the door.  
  
"Gaster!" You embraced the tall monster, your arms sinking into him a little. Though he seemed initially thrown off by your immediate intimacy, he gently wrapped his arms around you and returned the hug. "I was starting to think I wouldn't see you anymore!"  
  
"XX XXXXXXXXX, X XXX XXXXXXXX XX XXXXX-"  
  
"Woah, woah, hang on a second!" You pulled away and waved your hands, signalling for him to stop. "I can't understand you. Let me see if I can..." You trailed off, and focused on the data surrounding Gaster. If you could just re-arrange it so it could translate Gaster's speech files to something understandable, even temporarily, it would make this visit so much easier. Luckily, you managed to patch something together while Gaster waited politely. "There! Try that!"  
  
"Ah, hello?" He spoke, and you smiled happily.  
  
"Perfect! So, what brings you here, Gaster?" You stood aside, inviting him into your house.  
  
"How fascinating..." He remarked, entering your house curiously. "You seem to have quite a good grasp on your abilities."  
  
You laughed embarrassedly. "Yeah... when my memories came back, I remembered a lot about what I can do. Plus, Error has been helping me practice using them." He'd been more than happy to help you figure them out, even though you'd been very concerned at first.  
  
"Has he..." Gaster spoke quietly. "F/n, may I ask you a few questions? I have been looking into a particularly interesting occurrence, and I believe you may be able to help me."  
  
"Sure, if you think it will help." You sat in your chair, and gestured for Gaster to take a seat as well.  
  
"Thank you." He sat down and continued to study your house with interest. "I was wondering, can you recall everything about your past?"  
  
"Well... no." You admitted softly, staring at your lap. "I can remember as far back as seeing the Underground for the very first time, but... there's nothing before that."  
  
"I see. I am sorry to hear that."  
  
"But I mean, it's not like I know if there even **was** anything before. Maybe that moment was when I was... created? I guess." You quickly added, not wanting Gaster to feel sorry for you.  
  
He nodded thoughtfully. "Have you spent much time outside the void?"  
  
"Sort of. Sometimes Error and I go to different Universes, but other than that, I usually stay home." You explained. "I really don't mind, though. I just..." Your face flushed lightly. "I like being wherever Error is."  
  
Gaster smiled knowingly. "I see. May I ask if you know where he goes, when he is not with you?"  
  
You frowned a little, becoming worried at the direction of the conversation. For some reason, the thought of somebody **not** trusting Error bothered you. "He doesn't tell me specifically where, but I know he's going to work..." You sat up in your chair. "Gaster, is something wrong?"  
  
He hesitated a moment, seemingly debating on what to say. "Though it is nothing to be concerned with..." His tone was firm, re-assuring. "I have noticed a strange 'anomaly' has occurred. However, beyond that, nothing of note has happened."  
  
"I see... and so you thought..." You bit your lip. "I'm sorry, Gaster. Neither Error or I have done anything unusual lately. Besides..." You shifted in your seat, and gave Gaster a stern look. "I trust Error. I know he wouldn't do anything to damage this World."  
  
To his credit, Gaster looked a little ashamed at your tone. "I did not intend to imply anything, F/n. I am sorry if it seemed otherwise."  
  
It was your turn to feel bad now. Of course Gaster meant nothing by it; After all, he had been there when Error helped you free yourself from the world you had created. "N-no, it's okay. It's just..." You trailed off a little, not really sure how to properly vocalize your feelings. "Um, anyways, what did you mean by 'anomaly', exactly?"  
  
"Well..." He seemed unsure of telling you about it, but at the insistent look you gave him, he caved. "It appears that something, somewhere, has been altered." You frowned to yourself. "However, as I said before, there does not seem to be any real changes because of it."  
  
"Then there isn't really anything to worry about, right?" You concluded. After all, programs changed. If Undertale was just a massive program, it would stand to reason that small changes could occur.  
  
"Perhaps conventionally, there would be nothing to worry about. But..." He looked disconcerted. "It would seem something was **added**. Yet, I am unable to figure out what."  
  
"Added...?" You stared at your lap. Something was added, something that Gaster couldn't find. "What do you think it was?"  
  
"I have no idea." He reiterated. "That is the part that concerns me the most."  
  
"Well, Error and I will keep an eye out too, okay?" You cheered yourself a little, trying not to let the new information bother you too much. After all, if nothing else had happened, it really wasn't that concerning.  
  
"But... you must realize, F/n." Gaster stood from his chair, giving you a very serious look. "There are many things you likely do not know about Error. Caution should be exercised when dealing with the unknown."  
  
You wanted to say something, wanted to defend Error, but... there was nothing you could say. You **didn't** know a lot about Error's life, and he never expressed any interest in sharing with you.  
  
Your fingers curled in your lap, and as Gaster bid you a farewell and turned to leave, you said the only thing you could think of.  
  
"...There's a lot I don't know about **me** , too."


	2. Chapter 2

"alr̛ig̕h̛t, ̡c͡an̛ you͝ try ̡m͘a͜k̨ing̕ a̢ p͏ort͟al ag͠ain?͘"  
  
"If 'try' is the operative word, sure." You sighed to yourself, squaring up.  
  
Error chuckled lightly from behind you, seeming to enjoy the fact that you were getting a little frustrated at attempting what he asked.  
  
While you had adapted quite easily to re-arranging the data around you into practical objects, like clothes, beds, and food, you were still having a lot of difficulty creating portals. If you had to guess, it probably had something to do with finding a proper Path and maintaining a connection; Usually about halfway through you'd become momentarily distracted and before you knew it, your portal would close up and the backlash of data would knock you to the ground.  
  
You quickly cleared your mind, closed your eyes, and focused on finding a place for the portal to lead to; You'd seen few other Universes, so it wasn't too hard to pick one. You'd settled on the world with the pinkish snow and the dark violet sky, and finding it amongst the masses wasn't too difficult. You imagined it intently, using your hands to force the data in front of you to alter and open the portal to the other world. You were sure this time it would work.  
  
There was a soft whistle from behind you. "hey̴, y͜o͞u di̢d̸ i͜t̸."  
  
Your eyes widened, quickly snapping to the space in front of you. "R-really?!?" Sure enough, there was a stable portal. "Ha!! I actually did it!! Is it safe?" Without hesitation you stuck your arm into the portal, watching in fascination as your own data oscillated a little before coming back together on the other side.  
  
"h̵e̸y͢, ̢don̷'͏t j̛u̸st s͢t̨i̷c͜ķ ̸y͢ơur͞ ar͟m ̕in ͡t̵h͟ings̴ li͜ke tha͘t̡!" Error grabbed the back of your clothes and pulled you away from your portal, frowning.  
  
You laughed, still a bit giddy from being able to even make a portal properly. "Sorry, Error! But it works!" You waved your arm for emphasis.  
  
He seemed like he still wanted to scold you for the reckless move, but ended up sighing instead. "g̵e̷ez͟,̕ even wi̡th all ͘the͟ power,͡ y͟ou͞'re st̢i̴l̨l..̡." He trailed off.  
  
You looked at him curiously. "I'm still what?"  
  
He smiled at you, looking sort of nostalgic. "stiļl͏ ̵th̢e ̨sa̵me ͘l̷ight͠-͝he͟arted͟ ̛d̸oof̕u͠s͡.͏"  
  
"Hey, that's not a nice thing to say, y'know!" You playfully retorted. "Especially now that I can run away!" You gestured grandly to the portal, a silly grin on your face.  
  
"..." He suddenly looked concerned, and your eyes widened, too.  
  
"I wouldn't do that, Error. I won't leave, I promise." The smile left your lips, and you gave him a serious look.  
  
He looked away, his usual smile on his face having a bit more of a hollow quality. "heh, ̡i̷ ̸kn͢ow. ͝y͏a do͟n͞'̢t͜ gott͡a̢ te̡ll me̶.̧"  
  
"Error..." You stepped closer to him and slowly reached for his hand, making sure he could see you were doing it, and carefully laced your fingers in his (now staticky) ones. "I'm serious. I'll only leave if you want me to."  
  
Your words must have been enough, because after glancing at your joined hands he seemed to snap back to normal. "sorry͢ ̨i'̡m,̢ ҉u̶h, y͝'͡ķno͡w̧.͘.͝.͢ ̷wor͠k͟i͠ng şo of͝ten̛."  
  
You were surprised at the apology. "Huh?"  
  
"i͠ ̴me͠an͟,̧ i'm sure y͝ou̧ w͘e͝re expęc͞ting̸ m͜e t̸o ͠b̵e͝ ̛aro̵u͢nd ̷m͟o͢re̛, rig͝h͠t?" He avoided your gaze, completely unused to a situation like this. "bu͝t.͠..̸ i ̷c͡an't͞ be.͡"  
  
You laughed softly. "I kind of knew that. After all, you did tell me you work a lot." You released his hand and plopped onto the ground, sighing a little and staring at your slowly vanishing portal. "Besides, as long as you come back eventually, I don't mind waiting."  
  
He was silent, staring down at you unreadably. The action didn't bother you much; Error was prone to sorting things out silently in his head, and you'd grown used to waiting through the prolonged silence until he would speak again.  
  
Sure enough, he eventually broke the silence. "he͘y̨, d͠o ̕y͞ou̵ w̷a̶n̷na̢ ̡h͝elp me͝ w͘it̛h ͢so̧me͝t̕hing?"  
  
Your interest piqued, you turned back to him. "Okay. What is it?"  
  
"h̶a, ̕yo̧u͢ ag̷re̶e so͡ ͜fas̛t..͠." He chuckled lightly, stuffing his hands in his pockets. "w͝e ̶can'̷t̛ do it̸ ͏rig͢h̶t ̧ņow, i̧'̨ve̢ g̶o̸t ͞to̧ ̵t̶a̛ke͟ care o̴f͠ so̢m̶eth̡in̴' f̛ir̶s̕t̛.̕"  
  
"Ah, so you've got to go again." Your face fell a little. He had only been back for a little while, and all you'd done was practice using your powers. You'd been kind of hoping to spend some actual time just talking with him, but... if he had to work, he had to work.  
  
He looked a little put-out at your expression, averting his gaze and scratching his cheek. "ye͝a̵h͞.͜ ͟i͢'ll͞... be bac͏k ͡so͠o̵n, th͜o̷u̴g͏h. an̵d̛ ͘w͠e͘'ll ̴g̷ǫ d̶o̡ ̧t̵h̕at̷ ͜t̛hing͏ ͏i̢ ̸n͘ee̶d͡ your hęl̶p͝ wit͘h̡."  
  
"...And then, we can spend time together...?" You asked hopefully.  
  
His eyes connected with yours again, and he nodded. "y̧e̷ah̴."  
  
Your face lit up, and you stood quickly. "I can't wait! Be careful while you're out there, okay?" You approached for a hug, ensuring you were slow and deliberate in the motion so he had ample time to mentally prepare for it. As you embraced him, you welcomed the odd, pin-prickly fuzzy feeling that accompanied. It was so uniquely 'Error' that it brought you a sense of comfort you'd only ever felt when you'd trapped yourself in that fake world so long ago.  
  
"i̴ wi͟l͡l. ̷i͠'ll s̵e͜e ̷yo͞u̶ s͘oo͟n͘." He gently pulled away, and you waved to him as he opened a portal himself and vanished into the dark depths on the other side.  
  
As you stood alone in the middle of the Void you called home, Gaster's words echoed in your head.  
  
_"There are many things you likely do not know about Error"_  
  
"No." You spoke aloud to nobody. "There might be things I don't know, but I know enough." You nodded to yourself. "I trust that."  
  
And no amount of ominous words or strange happenings could change that.


	3. Chapter 3

Your arm was being torn apart next to you, and you could only watch in horror as the data chipped and floated away, leaving a black void where the limb should be.  
  
Your entire body hurt as though it was burning to a crisp and being pricked all over at the same time. Turning your head away from your vanishing arm and to your torso only served to make the ache and horror worse, as you saw three of those unassuming-looking white rectangles slowly tearing their way up your legs.  
  
You'd be dead soon. There was nothing you could do.  
  
Then, something strange happened. Something reached out to you, tearing one of the white rectangles from your body. You could feel the pain lessening, although the parts of you that had been eaten did not return.  
  
You could feel yourself fading away, everything slowly becoming black.  
  
_Please..._  
  
~  
  
You sat upright so quickly you got a head rush, quickly flopping back into the bed. Running a hand over your face, you sighed to yourself. "Another 'night', another dream..." Staring at the ceiling, you frowned. "It was different, though." There had never been anything helping you in your dreams before; You would always just sort of 'wake up' before anything particularly horrific happened. "... Maybe it was Error." You smiled to yourself at the thought, and rolled over in bed, clutching the blanket.  
  
Just like that, you immediately remembered the conversation the two of you had the previous day. "I'm supposed to help Error today!" You sat up immediately, once again giving yourself a small head rush, but you powered through it in favor of tossing off the covers and getting dressed.  
  
Since you had left your 'fake' world, Error had never really needed your help anymore, and honestly you'd started to feel useless; At least when you were together in the 'fake' world, you had been helpful. You'd been able to do something. Here, though... Well, you'd basically been downgraded to hanging around the Void, and occasionally practicing and traveling.  
  
You waited in the house eagerly, wondering when Error would arrive; After all, in the Void the concept of 'time' didn't exist, so it would be impossible to plan a precise moment to meet. Instead, you busied yourself practicing your abilities, making sure you were fully prepared to help him. He'd been so nice to you, letting you stay in the void with him, and even making an effort to let you touch him... you didn't want to let him down when he needed you.  
  
"you͝'re get̴tin' prett͞y g͏oo̧d at ͠t͢h͟a̢t,huh?͡"  
  
His voice from your right startled you, and you nearly jumped out of your skin. "Ack!! D-Don't do that!" You lightly scolded, placing a hand on your chest as though it could still your heart.  
  
He chuckled, scratching his cheek. "still ͜n̵o̶t̕ u̵s̛ed to͘ ̛i̕t͜?͜"  
  
After recovering, you laughed sheepishly. "I don't know if I **can** get used to you randomly appearing."  
  
"he̶h. ͜sorr̸y 'bout tha̶t͘." He half-heartedly apologized, but you didn't take it personally. After all, he'd been traveling that way a lot longer than you had; It wouldn't be fair to make him stop just because it startled you.  
  
"So! Where are we headed to?" You eagerly went to the door of your house, opening it and stepping outside with Error following behind you.  
  
"p͜re͠t̡ty f͠ar int͜o ̷the ̴vo͝id." He replied, and then averted his gaze. "i̧t..̶.̨ ͟might̴ ҉be̶ ̕a͏ l̕it̸t͜ļe̛ ͢da̸n̶g̴e͠ro̸u͞s͜.̸ ̕you ͢sur̵e ͝you̡ ̷wa̛nn͏a h͝e̡l͢p?"  
  
"Absolutely." You nodded firmly. "I'm tired of sitting around and doing nothing."  
  
He stared at you, and for a moment you got the strangest, most undefinable feeling. Before you could mull on it, Error nodded, and the previous feeling vanished. "r͜igh̴t̸.͠ then,̵ l̢et͡'s ͠g͞et g̵oin'.͠"  
  
He opened a portal to his right, and gestured for you to follow him into it, which you obliged. When you stepped through to the other side, you realized with some confusion that you were still in the Void. You gave Error a questioning look, but he merely smiled in response, stuffing his hands into his pockets. "w̡e͠'̷re͜ he̶re.͜"  
  
You looked around at the nothing that surrounded the both of you, then back at him. "Uh... so, where is 'Here', exactly?"  
  
"t͡hi͢s͢ ͡s͜pot.̕.̨.̧" He moved forward and removed a hand from his pocket, holding it out in front of him. "i̡s̶ ̶r͡e̴al important,̷ ͡f/̛n.̶ į've҉ ̴b͡ee̸n̢ ҉l̴o͡ok̸in' ͟for͘ it fo̕r̷ a̷ lo̸n̛g͟, l͟on͟g͏ ti̛mę." His expression darkened in a way that you hadn't seen in a long time, and his open hand closed tightly in the air. "but.̷.. ther͢e͟'s not͝hin' i͘ ͡can d̛o͝." He turned to you, and the previous look he'd had vanished, replaced with his usual laid-back smile. "bu̸t y̛ou͏.̕.͟."  
  
"If there's something I can do, I'll do it." You nodded with confidence, feeling excited at the prospect of helping Error. "Just tell me how."  
  
He smiled wider, and it felt good to know you'd been the cause of it. "tha͠n̸k͠s͡, f͡/n̢." He approached you and turned, staring in the same direction he had before. "y̢o̵u migh͡t͏ not͡ b͞e ab̷l̡e ͠to ̡s͞ee it̡, ̢but the͠r̛e͠'̢s s͝omet̴h̕iņ' ̕h̢e̛r͏e.͟"  
  
You stared in the direction as well; Like he said, you didn't see anything unusual, just the absence of data you'd grown used to. When you didn't respond, Error reached out, hesitating a moment before placing a hand on top of yours. He lifted your hand out into the darkness, and to your surprise you actually felt something there.  
  
"wha͟t i̢ ͢need͞ you t͠o̸ d̨o͟ ͞i̸s͟ o̵pe͜n ͠įt, ju͟s͝t̛ like͘ a ̡port̨al̢." He finished, releasing your hand. Your mind momentarily wandered to missing the contact, but quickly refocused on the task at hand.  
  
"Open it like a portal... got it." If that was what it took to help Error, you'd do it.  
  
Focusing your mind, you stepped forward and could feel the data flowing against you, surrounding you and slowly giving way; Error was right, there was something behind the wall of data. You pushed your hand against it and it shifted outwards like a curtain. The air around you had become thick with data, and filled with an indefinable tension. Everything inside of you told you to stop, but... Error wanted you to do this; No, Error **needed** you to do this. And so, in one burst of energy, you broke through the wall, re-arranging the data into itself.  
  
For a split second, you could see what you had torn into; The familiar gold of the Judgment Halls shone through the tear, as well as the false sunlight you’d last seen so long ago. There was a child standing only a few steps away from where you’d created the puncture; They were completely devoid of color, their eyes simply black holes in their head, yet somehow they looked incredibly shocked at your actions.  
  
And then there was a sudden flood of darkness, and it felt like your entire body had been jerked violently through an unseen doorway, and then...  
  
There was nothing.  
  
You looked around desperately, filled with a sense of dread. “E-Error?!? Error, are you here?!?” There was no reply, and you could feel panic creeping up. What had happened? What had you done? Were you... dead...?  
  
_”Please, calm down. It’s okay, you’re not in any danger.”_  
  
A distinctly male voice called from the darkness, and you began searching for the source. Unable to see anything, you called out to the voice. “Hello...? Are... are you still there?”  
  
“Yeah.” It came from behind you, and you turned to see a thick mass of black data remove itself from the darkness, forming into a human-like shape. When you backed away, it raised its arms and waved its hand in a calming motion. _“Hey, hey, it’s okay. It’s alright, I’m not gonna hurt you.”_ When he spoke, a thin, white mouth appeared on his face, and you could clearly see two white, glowing eyes as well.  
  
“Who... what are you?!?” You took another step back, watching as it lowered itself to stand on the same dark surface as you.  
  
He flinched almost imperceptibly, but after a short pause answered you. _“I’m... Seven.”_  
  
“Seven...?” Okay, that was fine. He didn’t seem like he wanted to hurt you, even if he did look a little odd. “So... where am I?”  
  
_“I brought you here.”_ He answered. _“It’s not exactly the safest, but... it’s the only place I can talk to you alone.”_  
  
“What...?” Why did he want to talk to you alone? You’d never met him before.  
  
_“Look, have you been having dreams lately?“_ He sounded like he really didn’t want to talk about them, but he pressed onward. _“Dreams about being eaten alive?”_  
  
You froze. “Y-yes... How did you...?”  
  
_“They aren’t dreams, F/n. They’re real. They happened.”_  
  
“That’s... that’s not possible. How could that be true?!?” You clenched your fists. “Look, whatever you’re trying to do here-“  
  
_“Please, I need you to hear me out!”_ He cut you off with insistence. _“You... you don’t remember it now, but... those dreams happened. Those... things are still after you. You’re not safe.”_  
  
“They’re... but why?” Even if he was telling the truth, why would those things want you?  
  
_“Because... I... I’m not sure. Something in the program thinks you don’t belong here, even though you do. Look, please, trust me. I know how to fix things.”_ He approached you. _“If we gather all the CORE souls, then I... then we can RESET everything. They won’t want you anymore if we do that.”_  
  
“RESET everything?” You stared at him. That would mean erasing everything you’d done, everyone you’d met... it would be like it had never happened. “But then...”  
  
_“Look, I... I know it’s not a perfect solution, but it’s the only one we’ve got.”_ He sounded firm.  
  
You thought it over; If you trusted Seven and did as he asked, you wouldn’t die at the hands of the program. If you turned Seven down, you might die, but... Error and Gaster would be fine.  
  
Reset everything to save yourself, or destroy yourself to preserve everything.  
  
You made your decision.  
  
“... Can you at least... tell me why you’re so concerned about what happens to me?” You asked him, looking up at his face.  
  
_“You shouldn’t have to die.”_ He spoke a little strangely, then extended his hand to you. _“So please... help me SAVE you.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (This where you, the reader, get to make a very important decision!  
>  **If you choose to help Seven, start reading ERROR 401: DELETING DATA.**  
>  **If you choose NOT to help Seven, start reading ERROR 401: RECOVERY.**  
>  Neither answer is more right than the other; Essentially, your choice mirrors a 'Genocide Run', or a 'Pacifist Run'. Feel free to read both, if you'd like, as both will be updated at the same time. )


End file.
